Ranting turned to Kisses -Ninjago Bruiseshipping
by kaci12
Summary: Jay barges into Cole's room and starts to rant and rave over something. He seems to be very upset by it too. Will Cole be able to calm down his motor-mouth of a boyfriend before he really blows a fuse, or will he be forced into hours of listening to Jay rant over a now unknown topic. Find out here! A/N:I would like to point out that this is yaoi/BL/BxB. Simply put...GAY NINJA!


_**Ranting Turned to Kisses**_

 **Me: Hi there everyone. It has been quite a long time since I posted anything on here. I apologize for that.**

 **Onyxcia & Morra: No one cares/Get on with it already ya crazy shipper.**

 **Alexa & Lillith: You guys need to be nicer!**

 **Me: No, they're right, I am stalling. I hope you all enjoy the story, but before that...have an author's note!~**

 **All four: *facepalm***

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to point out that this is yaoi/BL/boyxboy. Simply put...GAY NINJA!**

 **If you do not like that type of thing, then do not read this. Simple as that. If you still read this and then decided to rant and rave about it, then too bad. Shouldn't have read it if you knew you weren't going to like it.**

 **Anyways, back to better things. This is my first time posting a yaoi story...ever..., and I hope everyone likes it. If you couldn't tell from the title, this is Bruiseshipping aka ColexJay from LEGO Ninjago. Which I do not own.**

 **This is based from a wonderful piece of artwork I saw on deviantART called** ** _Ranting by Walpger._**

 **This story is also posted on my deviantART, KaciMoonlight, and my Wattpad, OnyxciaGreystone.**

 **Without further ado...look down, hehe...**

 **Story time:**

* * *

 _~Start~_

Jay had been quite angry and upset over something Cole couldn't exactly remember. All he did know though was that his loudmouthed boyfriend had barged into his room looking highly upset and began talking and ranting a mile a minute, taking him off guard.

As such, we now find Cole about an hour later, leaning against his bed frame, gazing at Jay's alluring lips. Why yes, Jay is still talking.

Cole continues to looks at Jay, captivated by his looks and smiles to himself before gradually walking his way over to his love. Jay takes no notice to this as he is still ranting over a long forgotten topic. Cole slowly wraps his arms around Jay's waist, holding him close to his chest, which causes the blue ninja to go silent in mid-rant. Jay turns in Cole's arms to face him properly, an annoyed expression on his face from being interrupted.

"What is it now Cole? Can't you see I'm busy ranting to you over what...um...what was I talking about?" Jay questioned. His eyes twinkled with small traces of annoyance and sudden confusion. His brows knitted together as he tried to remember what he was so mad about in the first place.

Cole chuckled lightly, shaking his head at his lover's cluelessness. He was rather amused, especially since Jay had been talking for the past hour over a subject that neither of them could seem to remember.

Cole reached his hand up and slowly brushed a stray strand of Jay's hair out of his face before placing a loving kiss on Jay's forehead. Jay froze for a few seconds as a dark blush began to appear on his cheeks. Cole smiled softly at him as he too had a light blush on his cheeks.

Noticing Cole was just using the kiss as a distraction, Jay grumbled quietly to himself. He was growing impatient, especially since Cole still refused to answer his question. Cole then locked eyes with Jay, resting his forehead against his as he smiled brightly and lovingly at him.

"As much as I love the sound of your voice and listening to your crazy rants, I believe it's time for you to shut up sparky." Cole finally replied, tightening his hold on Jay and pressing them closer together.

Jay was a bit offended and tried to say a snappy comeback, only for Cole to press their lips together in a sweet and loving kiss. Jay was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around Cole's neck as the kiss gradually deepened.

The earth ninja suddenly licked the ninja of lightning's lips with his tongue, asking for access into his mouth. To which the ninja of lightning allowed wholeheartedly, enjoying any and every touch his love would give him. The kiss then began to grow extremely heated as the two fought for dominance.

Jay's fingers tangled into Cole's hair, tugging on it roughly while trying to deepen the kiss further. Cole on the other hand was rubbing his hands up and down Jay's sides, making him let out small moans and groans here and there.

Jay wrapped his legs around Cole's waist as his lover groped his butt. Cole pushed Jay against a wall, ravishing his mouth before moving on to suck and lick at his neck. Cole then rested his head on Jay's shoulder while taking in his wonderful scent.

Cole then gently and lazily kissed his way back up to Jay's lips, kissing him sweetly and lovingly again before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other's.

A silence overtook the room, but it didn't last long as it was then filled with the two lover's heavy breathing and panting as they tried to calm down from their recent heated moment.

As they both were breathing heavily, resting against the other even more before their breathing finally went back to normal. They looked into each other's eyes, only to see love and passion shining brightly within them.

As they untangled themselves from each other, they made their way over to the bed. They both crawl in beside each other. Cole then relaxes back as Jay rests his head on his chest.

Cole kissed the top of Jay's head before he slowly took Jay's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he kissed the back of it. Jay then looks up at Cole curiously, moving his head to look up at his love more easily. Cole just smiles cheekily before saying anything to him.

"Hehe, I love you so much Jay, even if you are a nerdy motor mouth." Cole said jokingly, grinning and winking at **_HIS_** ninja of lighting.

Jay scowled a little bit before grinning back at Cole. "Heh, I love you too Cole, even if you are a cake loving boulder-brain." Jay said while giggling to himself as it was now Cole's turn to scowl.

As Jay quieted his laugher, the two shared a look before kissing again. They slowly pull away and start grinning wildly at each other. From that point, all that could be heard was their laughter echoing off the walls.

And yes, they still do not remember what Jay was ranting about in the beginning. Though, they were happy to forget, in exchange for the wonderful laughs, kisses, and cuddles they are currently sharing.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **Onyxcia: Since she's too shy to ask, please leave a review below telling us all what you thought of this story. Also, Bruiseshipping is OTP!**

 **Morra: I'll admit that it is good, but I'd of rather preferred it to be Greenflame myself.**

 **Lillith: Ewww. Stop shipping my dad and uncle Kai, Morra. Although, I'll have to admit, there are some rather interesting stories and fanarts revolving around the pairing. hehehe**

 **Alexa: *facepalms* I'm surrounded by yaoi crazed lunatics.**

 **Me: You know you love us!~**

 **All of us: We hope you all have a great morning/afternoon/night, depending on whenever you see this.**

 **=^3^= meow!~**


End file.
